<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flawless by Sammynovice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960271">Flawless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice'>Sammynovice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Baking, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Guilt, Handcuffs, Hiding, Kissing, Nurses &amp; Nursing, Past Relationship(s), Pizza, Pole Dancing, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sick Character, Stakeout, Stress Baking, Support, Trust, Video &amp; Computer Games, respect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah suspects Laurel/Siren is upto something so follows her one night..</p><p>Laurels personality starts to shine through and Dinah finds herself slowly being drawn in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took place sometime before earth 2 Laurel become black siren again (temporarily).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you Felicity shes upto no good!" Dinah shouted in their bunker, at the stubborn little blonde.</p><p>"And I'm telling you shes changed shes not Siren anymore! Shes proving that! She got Oliver out of slab side!why do you think shes upto no good?" The blonde folded her arms in a huff.</p><p>"I may have been following her home from work sometimes just to keep an eye on her..." Dinah looked away a little guilty. </p><p>"Dinah!...omg! We are trying to show her she can trust us and you're tailing her? If she catches you that could be exactly what pushes her over the edge!" Felicity said exasperated, throwing her arms in the air and walking away to sit in her chair.</p><p>"Every night she always goes straight home but once a week every Saturday night at 8pm on the dot she leaves her house carrying a black duffel bag, and I.. I've lost her every time at a junction and I cant exactly put my siren on without making it obvious." Dinah paced back and forth, Laurel could still be dangerous how could Felicity not see that?!</p><p>"So you want me to track her to see where she goes so we can spy on her?" Felicity spoke angrily, shaking her head "nope she trusts me I wont violate her privacy like that! You shouldnt either! She could just be going to the gym or on a date!" Dinah opened her mouth to argue Felicity raised her hand for silence "leave it Dinah", she turned away ending the conversation storming out of the bunker.</p><p>Dinah watched her leave, she didnt need Felicity she could do this without her, she went over to where Oliver kept their tracking devices taking one.</p><p> </p><p>That Saturday night Dinah sat in her car lying in wait outside Laurels apartment, she had placed the tracker under Laurels car and driven to her apartment to see if it worked. She saw her red dot on the screen as Laurel pulled in to her parking spot, 'least I know the device works' Dinah thought. </p><p>A few hours later 8pm on the dot she saw Laurel come out carrying her black duffle bag get in to her car and drive off. Dinah hung back she could stay more out of sight and trust the tracker, she got to the junction and saw Laurel had taken a left she followed her for 20 minutes eventually coming to an empty car park.</p><p>She pulled in and saw Laurel get out of her car and walk into a big building, Dinah parked her car and followed her. </p><p>"Let's see what you're upto Laurel" she growled as she walked upto the building gun in hand. As she got to the entrance she saw they were at some sort of gymnasium 'maybe Felicity was right' she thought bitterly but the place was closed and Laurel had had a key...she hadnt broken in. </p><p>Dinah tried the door handle, locked. "Dammit" she sighed she would have to try and find another way in.</p><p>"Looks like you could do with a hand", came a voice from behind her.</p><p>Dinah turned around gun in hand to a startled looking Felicity.<br/>
"Woah Dinah dont shoot! It's just me!" Felicity backed up hands in the air.</p><p>"Jesus Felicity I could have shot you!what are you doing here anyway? You said you didnt want any part of this!" Dinah lowered her gun putting the safety on.</p><p>"I said I didnt feel comfortable violating Laurels privacy, I have no problem violating yours when I'm concerned you're going to kill her!" Felicity spat angrily, "I'm just here to prove you wrong and make sure you dont kill her then we are out of here!" She pointed her finger at Dinah as she approached the door pulling out a device. </p><p>Dinah had to admire Felicity's loyalty even if it was misplaced, "what's that device?" She asked as Felicity put it in the lock.</p><p>"In simple terms it's a key that can unlock any door, Curtis and I made it it's just a prototype," they heard a click "looks like it works", Felicity bubbles with excitement as she opened the door.</p><p>"Keep your voice down' Dinah hissed "we could be walking into a villain's lair or in to the middle of Laurel doing a deal with other bad guys,so get behind me and keep quiet!" Dinah went in first, Felicity followed behind her pulling faces at her.</p><p>"Ok sherlock which way now?the tracker was on her car", Felicity whispered sarcastically in her ear.</p><p>"Well I was going to follow the music coming from that direction ", Dinah pointed to where faint music was coming from, raising her eyebrow at Felicity.</p><p>"Ok clever clogs", Felicity answered rolling her eyes "let's get this over with".</p><p>They followed the music which got louder til they came to some closed doors, Dinah pushed it so she could see in, Laurel was at the other end of the hall putting her long hair in a ponytail, her back to them, the lights on that end were on but off this end.<br/>
"Follow me and be quick" Dinah snapped at her fiesty sidekick.</p><p>Felicity did as she was told as they snuck in hiding behind a big pile of gym mats, the darkness that end concealing them. "See it's a gymnasium I told you she just going to work out!" Felicity snapped smacking Dinahs arm.</p><p>"Then why is she here after its  closed?" Dinah snapped back, her eyes going back to Laurel. Who had got changed into just a little tank top and short shorts no shoes.</p><p>Laurel walked over to the stereo putting on Christina Perry's song 'human' she rubbed talcum powder on her hands and feet quickly then turned on another light revealing a long pole.</p><p>She approached it placing her hands on it then climbed the pole effortlessly, spinning slowly to the song. </p><p>Dinah and Felicity were entranced as they watched her "is she...pole dancing?" Felicity asked not believing what she was seeing.</p><p>Dinah didnt answer her she hadnt even heard her she was completely mesmerized watching Laurel as she danced on the pole the passion and pain obvious on her face as she danced, it was beautiful. </p><p>When the song finished Laurel slid gracefully down the pole and sat down a defeated expression on her face, Dinah didnt even realise she had been crying watching her. How could she have been so wrong..</p><p>"Dinah we should go.." Felicity tried to pull her away but Laurel had gotten up again and Dinah wanted to stay...she wanted to watch Laurel dance all night. </p><p>"You go", was all she said not even looking at Felicity. </p><p>Sensing Laurel was no longer in danger Felicity huffed "fine I'm not watching this it's still invading her privacy you should leave too!" But Dinah was watching Laurel dance contemporary to 'brandon flowers'song 'I can change'. She moved like a professional, maybe she had been on her earth at one time, she was..flawless. </p><p>Dinah didnt notice Felicity leave she sat there out of view just watching Laurel for nearly an hour, dancing her heart out sometimes on the pole but mostly contemporary, even a little bit of ballet. The pained expression on Laurels face when she would stop it was like  as soon as she stopped her memories would hit her. But as soon as she started dancing again she lost herself in the music, became free. </p><p>When Laurel finished her last dance she sat down in the middle of the mat cross legged dripping with sweat and broke down crying, heart racking sobs. Dinah never thought her heart would break for the former black siren, she wanted to run over and put her arm around her, wipe away her tears. But she couldnt.</p><p>Dinah got up walked to the door, looking back over her shoulder to Laurel who had her head in her hands her sobs ringing in Dinahs ears as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning Dinah was sat in her office holding the tracker she had taken off Laurels car in her hand, going over in her head Laurel dancing. She felt guilty for intruding what was obviously very private but she didnt regret it, she was a cop and she suspected a former criminal of being upto their old tricks. Except she had been wrong, so wrong.</p><p>A knock at her office door brought her back to the present "good morning captain", Laurel stood there holding some files, waiting for Dinah to respond before she came in.</p><p>"Laurel! Hey ..um ..come in", Dinah quickly chucked the tracker in her desk drawer watching the DA as she came and sat down, they sat there discussing a case, Laurel was her sassy self, no trace of the girl crying a few nights before, although her eyes still looked a little red from crying.</p><p>As they finished up Laurel went to leave, "Laurel wait", Dinah leant on her desk as Laurel turned round frowning.</p><p>"What?" She asked impatiently. </p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday night? Get to know each other  little bit?" Dinah asked sheepishly. </p><p>This obviously threw Laurel a bit as Dinah usually couldnt stand to be around her, they were ok as police captain and DA but outside the office not so much.</p><p>"Saturday? Um yea I guess is 10 too late? It's just a have a thing at 8", Laurel stuttered slightly.</p><p>"Yea sure why what's on at 8?" Dinah prompted hoping Laurel would confide in her, maybe even let her watch her dance, she longed to see Laurel dance like that again.</p><p>"I just go to this gymnasium and ..work out some stuff", Laurel replied "I saved the owners life once so he gave me a key said I can go anytime I want". She half smiled half smirked.</p><p>"Yea well dancing is a great way to work stuff out" Dinah replied "ok see you at 10 just let me know which bar". Dinah looked at Laurel and smiled but Laurel was giving her a funny look, "what's wrong?" Dinah asked worried.</p><p>"I never said anything about dancing", Laurel said her expression and tone cold.</p><p>"Yea you did you just said.." </p><p>"I said I went to work stuff out", Laurel cut her off, Dinah went silent biting her lip. Shit.</p><p>"You followed me didnt you?!" Laurel sounded angry but Dinah could tell she was hurt.<br/>
"Laurel..I..".</p><p>"Did you follow me yes or no?" Laurel snapped, her eyes boring into Dinahs soul.</p><p>Dinah felt ashamed "yes". She answered hanging her head.</p><p>"Why?" Laurel prompted, she looked like she might cry right here in Dinahs office.</p><p>Dinah felt sick, she didnt answer. </p><p>"Why?!" Laurel shouted causing some officers to turn around.</p><p>Dinah sighed "because...because I thought you were up to something...I was wrong Laurel I am so sorry..". </p><p>Laurel stormed out of Dinahs office refusing to cry in front of her, she could hear the captains name calling after her but she kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>"This is your fault I told you this would happen!" Felicitys voice shouted down the phone! "Laurel rang me and told me what you did and I couldnt live with the guilt so told her I was there too but for different reasons and she hung up! So thanks Dinah thanks alot!" Felicity hung up. Dinah was pretty sure she was so angry she probably threw her phone too.</p><p>She had to make it up to Laurel but she wouldnt reply to her calls or see her at the office, always sending an assistant in her place, Dinah even went to her house but Laurel wouldnt open the door, she didnt know what else to do.</p><p>Felicity had calmed down over the week, "make it right!" She had told Dinah. Dinah planned to do just that, which is why she was at the empty carpark at 8.20pm waiting for Laurel to pull up.</p><p>Right on cue there she was,she waited til she had let herself in the building, looking around for any nosy canaries before locking the door behind her.</p><p>Dinah waited a few minutes then let herself in using Felicitys key thing, she could hear the music and keeping her gun holstered this time made her way to the hall.</p><p>She walked through the closed double doors no attempt to hide just walked straight up to her fellow canary and stopped behind her. Laurel knew she wasnt alone as she was putting her hair up she heard footsteps behind her. Rolling her eyes she turned around to see Dinah.</p><p>"What do you want D?" She asked angrily, how dare she interrupt her time, this was her time to herself.</p><p>Dinah looked at her and slowly held out her hand, "will you dance with me?".</p><p>Laurel stood there stunned "wh..what?" She stammered. </p><p>"Will you dance with me?please", Dinah kept her hand extended praying Laurel would take it.</p><p>Laurel looked at her hand like it might electricute her, slowly she took a few steps towards it, stopping in front of Dinah. She looked into Dinahs eyes to her hand then back to her eyes,her stomach doing backflips she didnt know how to feel. Emotions were hard.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Dinah said keeping her eyes on Laurel.</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, Laurel smiled slightly taking Dinahs hand letting her lead her to the middle of the room. A slow song was playing in the background but neither of them were listening they danced together lost in song, lost in each other. </p><p>"I'll forgive you on one condition ", Laurel teased, as the song finished.</p><p>"I'm listening", Dinah replied wondering what favour she was going to ask for.</p><p>"You come here every now and then and dance with me?" Laurel asked, her usual sassyness gone, Dinah looked at her she seemed so vulnerable, it was like she was finally starting to see the real earth 2 Laurel. </p><p>She smiled pulling Laurel close as another slow dance came on, "I'd love to".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue bandit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few weeks after Laurel went all Black Siren again then became a black canary, she didnt go back to her earth straight away...Felicity and Dinah need Laurels help with someone from her earth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel opened her door annoyed at the interruption she was surprised to see Felicity and Dinah stood there so late in the evening. She was stood there in her pyjama shorts and vest top, "oh hey", she said awkwardly.</p><p>"Hey", Dinah threw her a warm smile making her blush slightly, Laurel tucked her hair behind her ear shyly this did not go unnoticed by both Dinah and Felicity who looked at each other with a knowing smile. "You gonna let us in? Or are you busy?" Dinah asked trying not to feel jealous at the idea of Laurel 'entertaining' someone.</p><p>Knowing what she was getting at Laurel smirked "come in it's just me", she walked away from the door walking back to her sofa planting herself in the middle sitting cross legged and resumed her game.</p><p>"What are you playing?" Felicity asked surprised that Laurel was into video games, by the look of Dinahs face she was just as surprised but sat down next to Laurel.</p><p>"Fortnite", Laurel replied continuing her game without looking up, "want to join?" Laurel held up her spare remote.</p><p>"No thank you", Dinah smiled at how cute and relaxed Laurel looked playing her game.</p><p>"I want in!" Felicity sat down on the other side of Laurel grabbing the spare remote joining in. Dinah sat there enjoying watching them more specifically Laurel watching how excited she got playing, she thought how utterly adorable she looked. </p><p>Laurel couldnt remember the last time she had sat down with people she would call friends and play games with, it felt weird..but nice. The way Dinah kept looking at her and smiling though gave Laurel butterflies.</p><p>She put her remote down after a few hours of playing, "so not that I dont enjoy your company but why are you both here?", she asked as Felicity continued playing lost in the game unaware she had even spoken.</p><p>Dinah grabbed Laurels arm nodding her head to the kitchen, Laurel followed feeling very aware of being in her pyjamas. She knelt against her counter, "ok canary spill the beans why are you here?".</p><p>"We came across someone we think you may know and wanted to ask you some questions, that's all..". Laurel groaned.</p><p>"You mean someone from my earth?", Dinah nodded, "ok fair enough, what's their name?". Laurel sighed.</p><p>"Some thief called blue bandit", Dinah laughed "shes been going around stealing bragging about being from earth 2, so I figured chances are you might know her?".Dinah saw Laurels face change at the mention of this womans name, she seemed to withdraw to a different time.</p><p>"Yea I know her", Laurel said sadly "shes a sucker for diamonds so just put it out there you have a stash and set a trap but be prepared though get the whole team on it...but please dont ask me to be involved ". </p><p>Dinah stood closer to Laurel leaning against her to show her support, "why dont you want to be there when we take her down?if she has any tricks up her sleeve you'd know them". </p><p>"Shes not dangerous shes just sneaky..and a liar..and a cheat!", Laurels voice cracked slightly "please dont make me go.." her eyes blurred over a bit as she tried to fight back the tears.</p><p>Dinah put her hand on Laurels "you dont have to do anything you're uncomfortable with ok? We will get her without you, you've already helped so thank you", she gave Laurels hand a little squeeze. </p><p>Laurel sighed heavily regaining control of her emotions "thanks D", she didnt move her hand from under Dinahs instead she leaned back into Dinah,not quite a hug but they were getting there...</p><p>"Take it shes an ex?", Dinah said pulling away to look at Laurel who just nodded.</p><p>"Please dont tell the rest of the team?", Laurel looked at her pleadingly, "I'm getting a bit tired of my past coming back to bite me in the ass". Laurel said sadly trying to smile.</p><p>"Our little secret", Dinah winked.</p><p>"Thank you", Laurel have her a shy smile.</p><p>"So just for future reference do you not like getting bitten on the ass?", Dinah grinned watching as Laurel grinned from ear to ear her face going red. </p><p>Realising she was alone on the sofa Felicity jumped up to join them "hey what are we talking about?" She asked all chipper and excited.</p><p>"Nothing", Dinah grinned at Laurel whose face was still slightly red, "Laurels never heard of her so theres no reason to bring her along on the mission, team arrow can take down a thief !", Dinah nudged her hip against Laurels, Laurel mouthed 'thank you'.</p><p>"Ok well it's getting late we should probably get going Laurel thanks for the game meet up on the weekend have a fortnite marathon?" Felicity grinned throwing her arms around Laurel who had returned to normal colour.</p><p>"Yea I'll bring beer and pizza and just watch you two be video nerds", Dinah chuckled.</p><p>"I'd like that", Laurel grinned as both Felicity and Dinah gave her a group hug, "ok that's enough ", she joked. 

</p><p> "well least this way we can keep an eye on you", Felicity grinned.</p><p>"Yea thanks again for pulling me back, that's not who I want to be". Dinah put her arm around her. </p><p>You're welcome, just try and stay a good girl" she grinned.
</p><p> Laurel grinned as she walked them out, Felicity in front, as Dinah was walking out the door she turned back surprising Laurel by grabbing her pulling her in for a quick kiss on the lips, "cute pyjamas btw", she winked Laurel felt her face going red again.</p><p>" Goodnight Laurel ", Dinah grinned, as Laurel smirked shutting the door, she leant against it smiling.</p><p>"Goodnight Captain".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have never played fortnite so sorry if not accurate</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel asks Dinah to dinner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock at Dinahs office door caused her to look up, a smile lighting up her whole face when she saw who stood there.</p><p>"Good morning Captain ", Laurel stood in the doorway looking like a cute school girl waiting for her teachers permission to come in.</p><p>"Hey you come on in", Dinah grinned the sight of Laurel always brightened up her mornings. "Not that I dont love your drop in visits but it's not lunchtime and we dont have any cases to cover do we?".</p><p>"No I um ..just wanted to know how it went with Blue Bandit", Laurel sat down crossing her legs, Dinah couldnt help but notice how long and beautiful they were.</p><p>"We got her..or rather I did and I may have punched her a few extra times just for you,  I got angry knowing she had hurt you in some way", Dinah admitted. </p><p>The smile that spread across Laurels face made it worth it, the thought of Dinah beating up her ex in her honour made her warm inside and her tummy jump. </p><p>"Did you really?", Laurel beamed.</p><p>"Yea..probably shouldnt have lost control but..I find that tends to happen to me around you". Dinah leant across her desk resting her head in her hands wishing she could just reach across the desk and pull Laurel into a kiss if there wasnt so many cops around she would have.</p><p>"Wow D that's so sweet!". Laurel could feel her face going warm again she hoped Dinah wouldnt notice although she probably would, she didnt miss much.</p><p>"It is?", Dinah laughed.</p><p>"Yea well I think it is anyway", Laurel grinned.</p><p>"Well you're welcome pretty bird", Dinah smiled softly taking in the way Laurel was looking at her...a soft look in her eyes. </p><p>"Hey um I dont suppose you want to ...come for dinner tonight? My way of saying thank you for keeping me out of this? And for punching my ex?", Laurel felt nervous but couldnt help but grin at the vision of Dinah on top of Blue Bandit punching her repeatedly. </p><p>"Are you asking me out on a date?", Dinah teased.</p><p>"I'm asking you round for dinner", Laurel replied feeling butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>Dinah raised her eyebrow waiting for more.</p><p>"Ok fine yes it's a date!", Laurel  feigned being annoyed as Dinahs smirked in triumph. </p><p>"I'd love to", Dinah smiled gazing at the blushing Canary in front of her, "what time do you want me?".</p><p>"8 o clock dont be late!", Laurel said standing up to leave.</p><p>" I look forward to it", Dinah smiled a dark look in her eye, it made Laurels knees feel weak. </p><p>As she walked away she could feel Dinahs eyes on her, knowing she was checking her out as she walked away almost made Laurels knees give way, that look in Dinahs eye Laurel recognized anywhere..lust. Dinah wanted her! She could still feel their first kiss on her lips from the night before, the DA strutted to her car like a peacock.</p><p>She had a date! And it was with Dinah Drake! Laurel felt giddy with excitement and nervous...she hadnt been on a proper date in ages. What should she cook? Was Dinah allergic to anything?Laurel groaned as the nerves set in.</p><p>"You got this!", she assured herself "you got this!".</p><p>A tap at her car window made her start. Dinah looked in smiling as Laurel rolled down the window. </p><p>"Yes Captain?" Laurel grinned.</p><p>Dinah leant in kissing her momentarily taking her breath away before pulling away far too soon for Laurels liking.</p><p>"See you tonight ", Dinah winked walking away.</p><p>This time it was Laurels turn to watch Dinah strut away like a sexy peacock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Date time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date time...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel answered the door flustered covered in flour, Felicity smiled her eyes going wide at the state of Laurel.</p><p>"Whoa what happened to you?", she laughed "when you said come over emergency I did not expect this". </p><p>"I'm baking ..or at least I'm trying to!", Laurel huffed making her way back to the kitchen.</p><p>"What are you making?", Felicity asked sceptically eyeing up the mess of Laurels kitchen, "you know the flour is supposed to go in the bowl not all over your counter and face right?" Felicity joked.</p><p>Laurel shot her a look that suggested she was not in the mood for jokes.</p><p>"I was trying to make a blueberry vanilla cake but I've never made it before and it's all going to shit!" Laurel snapped.</p><p>"Ok so throw it away and start again?", Felicity couldnt understand why Laurel was freaking out so much, "wait I thought Quentin said you were a good cook?". </p><p>"Cooking is different to baking and I wanted to bake their favourite!" Laurel grabbed her wine glass taking a big sip.</p><p>"Can I get one of those?", Felicity asked tentatively. Laurel passed her the bottle as Felicity helped herself to a glass. "Ok start from the top who's they?".</p><p>"What?", Laurel mumbled.</p><p>"You said you wanted to make 'their favourite'", she air quoted ", who's they and why are you baking them anything?...".</p><p>Laurel took another sip of her wine savouring it considering how much she should tell Felicity. </p><p>"I um..have a hot date tonight. Kind o f a last minute thing which is why I rushed home to make their favourite desert but it's all going wrong and I havent even started the spinach and mushroom tagliatelle yet!", Laurel panicked pointing at the other ingredients on the side.</p><p>"You have a date?" Felicity squealed in excitement.  Laurel slammed her hands down on the counter to indicate this was not the time.</p><p>"Right sorry not the time! Ok so let's start again how long do we have until they get here", she air quoted again smiling.</p><p>Laurel groaned "just over an hour!".</p><p>Ok let's start all this again I'll google this recipe you start on the main! Whoo let's do this!". Felicity said excitedly as she got to work.</p><p>Laurel smiled at her friends enthusiasm glad she was there, she had never had a friend like Felicity and as annoying as she could be sometimes she was grateful for her.</p><p>Half hour later..</p><p>"Ok the cake is baking and the main is almost ready! You go shower and get changed!", Felicity said ushering Laurel out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Laurel said still feeling flustered. </p><p>"Well unless you want to answer the door to your date looking like a coke head then yes you should go shower!".</p><p>Laurel wiped some flour off her face and chuckled "you may have a point". Felicity turned heading back towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey Felicity?", Laurel yelled as the blonde turned around, "thanks".</p><p>Felicity smiled, "what are friends for?", she winked leaving Laurel to get washed.</p><p>Before Laurel came back out there was a knock at the door, Felicity almost choking on her wine with excitement," I'll get it". </p><p>She raced to the door opening it to a very surprised Dinah.</p><p>"Felicity hey..what are you doing here?" Dinah smiled politely. </p><p>"Oh hey Dinah it's just you come on in, Laurel has this hot date tonight and she is freaking out!". </p><p>"No kidding?", Dinah grinned as she came in following the blonde, "what did she say?".</p><p>"Not much she wont really give me any details", Felicity headed to the kitchen getting Dinah a glass pouring herelf one in the process. "But she text me panicking asking to come over I've never seen her like this she must really like this guy". Felicity babbled on.</p><p>Dinah stood there trying not to smirk, "you think so?".</p><p>"Definitely! You should have seen her when I got here all flustered covered in flour! Making some blueberry vanilla cake".</p><p>"Mmm I love blueberry vanilla cake", Dinah could smell it it smelt delicious. </p><p>"Never tried it", Felicity said absent mindly. </p><p>"So she was covered in flour?I bet that was adorable!", Dinah chuckled, "I would like to have seen that! Where is she anyway?".</p><p>"I sent her for a shower she should be ready soon, hey why are you here anyway you guys working on a case?", Dinah nodded ",you might have to wait until tomorrow because tonight i think shes gonna be pretty busy..if you catch my drift", Felicity winked.</p><p>"I think you might be right about that", Dinah smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok I'm ready how do I look?", Laurel came out of her bedroom straightening out her short silky black dress with the split up the side. </p><p>"Amazing", Dinah purred.</p><p>"Dinah?!", Laurel said surprised to see her date already in her kitchen. </p><p>"Felicity says we cant go over any case files tonight because you have a hot date who's gonna keep you busy all night", Dinah winked taking a sip of her drink enjoying the blush that lit up Laurels cheeks.</p><p>Laurel felt like her face was on fire! She looked at Felicity with venom Felicity shuffled a little uncomfortably.</p><p>"What?" She chuckled "you were really freaking out about tonight, you said you couldnt remember the last time you went on a date and how you wanted everything to be perfect", Felicity babbled.</p><p>Laurel loved Felicity but wished for the love of god she would stop talking "hey so thanks for your help but you can go now!", Laurel said clapping her hands.</p><p>"Arent you gonna tell us who it is?", Felicity moaned.</p><p>"Goodbye Felicity", Laurel said practically pushing Felicity out the door.</p><p>"Why does Dinah get to stay?", Felicity shouted.</p><p>"Because shes my date!", Laurel shouted slamming the door. Leaning against it Laurel took a deep breath.</p><p>On the other side of the door Felicity stood there taking in what Laurel had just said. "Ohhh!! Did not see that coming", she muttered before banging on the door "have a good time you guys!". </p><p>Laurel cringed as she saw the smirk on Dinahs face as she walked back in the kitchen and again when Felicity shouted to them. </p><p>"Well that wasnt at all embarrassing", Laurel smiled pouring herself a fresh glass of wine. Dinah stood there smiling at her silently.</p><p>"What?", Laurel said a bit defensively. </p><p>"You look amazing ".</p><p>"Oh thank you, so do you". </p><p>Dinah put her glass down walking across the kitchen until she was right in front of her.</p><p>"Were you really freaking out about tonight?". Her eyes were soft making Laurels anxieties just melt away, she almost forgot to reply.</p><p>"Um..yea maybe but I'm fine", she felt herself hold her breath as Dinah got dangerously close their noses almost touching.</p><p>"Did you really make me a blueberry vanilla cake?". </p><p>"Took a few attempts and a little help but eventually yes", Laurel said her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"That's the sweetest thing any dates ever done for me", Dinah broke eye contact to look at Laurels lips. </p><p>"Yea well I aim to please", Laurel stammered.</p><p>"If it's ok with you I'd like to do the pleasing", Dinah teased pressing her lips against Laurels each getting lost in the moment.</p><p>After minutes of heavy making out Laurel pulled away remembering food was still cooking, "shit".</p><p>"Everything ok?", Dinah asked.</p><p>"Yea just turning everything off, hope you're hungry".</p><p>"Oh I definitely am", Dinah grinned grabbing Laurel in her arms, "if it's ok with you I'd like to eat after?". Dinah smashed her lips against Laurels moaning into the kiss.</p><p>"Works for me", Laurel panted in delight. </p><p>"Felicity was right you know ", Dinah chuckled wickedly as she lifted Laurel onto her waist earning a surprised yell.</p><p>"And what's that?", Laurel grinned wrapping her legs around her.</p><p>"I am gonna keep you busy all night ". Dinah laughed as she carried her date into her bedroom planting her on the bed beneath her.</p><p>"D wait", Laurel stopped her.</p><p>"What's wrong?", Dinah said worried she'd rushed this.</p><p>"The food will get cold", Laurel grinned.</p><p>"Ok how about we warm it up after?", Dinah suggested not wanting to have to wait a minute longer to get her hands on Laurel.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan, now where were we?". Laurel smiled into their kiss.</p><p>"I was about to rock your world", Dinah laughed. </p><p>"Mmm please continue", Laurel moaned as Dinah started kissing and marking her kneck.</p><p>Ok so tonight hadnt gone flawlessly but safe to say it had ended pretty well....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity drops in to see Laurel...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later...</p><p>"I love Sundays", Laurel groaned happily as she led on her bed.</p><p>"Mmm so do i", Dinah grinned pressing her own body down against Laurels grinding gently, Laurel moaned catching Dinahs lips with hers.</p><p>"No work ...no Interruptions, I told everyone I'm away for the weekend so its just you and me in bed all day", Laurel panted in between kisses, groaning in delight as Dinah started working her way down her kneck.</p><p>"Mmmm I like the sound of that", Dinah smirked as she nipped Laurels kneck, Laurel tried to move her arms the clinking of metal reminding her she was still handcuffed to the bed.</p><p>"Dont suppose you plan on removing these yet?", Laurel chuckled rattling them even more.</p><p>"Not a chance pretty bird", Dinah smacked her lips against Laurels "you're staying handcuffed all day", she growled.</p><p>"You're the captain", Laurel giggled as Dinah made her way down her body to where she needed her most.</p><p>-</p><p>Felicity made her way down the corridor stopping at Laurels door removing the spare key from her pocket, letting herself in she closed the door slowly behind her. </p><p>Making her way over to the kitchen she reached in grabbing the jug filling it with water.</p><p>-</p><p>"Did you hear that?", Laurel stopped mid moan, craned her kneck towards her bedroom door.</p><p>Lifting her head up from in between Laurels legs Dinah chuckled "all I can hear is you pretty bird", she smirked.</p><p>"No I thought I heard something ", she muttered "nevermind as you were", she grinned, Dinah happily obliged making Laurel moan once more.</p><p>Felicity put her headphones in listening to her favourite podcast cackling along as she started watering Laurels plants </p><p>"Ok I definitely heard something that time", Laurel froze.</p><p>Dinah growled looking up at Laurel annoyed at the constant interruptions.</p><p>"D I'm serious listen!". They both sat in silence Dinah still holding Laurels legs on her shoulders.</p><p>Felicity refilled the jug with water laughing along to her podcast talking as if she were a guest on the show, jug filled she headed towards the bedrooms...</p><p>"Shit its Felicity ", Laurel panicked.</p><p>"How the hell did she get in?", Dinah sprang up getting tangled in Laurels legs.</p><p>"Damn it last time I went to a convention I gave her my spare key and asked her to water the damn plants she must think she needs to do it again!". Laurel frantically pulled at the handcuffs, "quick grab the key!".</p><p>Dinah started searching around "fuck!".</p><p>"Hurry up!", Laurel whispered angrily trying to sit up and failing.</p><p>"I cant find them!", Dinah had to suppress a laugh as she searched everywhere, Felicitys voice was getting louder.</p><p>"D I swear to god if you've lost them!", Laurel held her breath as Felicitys voice went into the room opposite.</p><p>Dinah quickly hid in the wardrobe grabbing her clothes as she went.</p><p>"Are you serious?", Laurel hissed as she led naked on the bed, "Dinah!".</p><p>"Sorry", Dinah quickly covered Laurel up pulling the covers over her.</p><p>"The pillow! The pillow!", Laurel squealed. Dinah grabbed the pillow putting it  under Laurels head in an attempt to hide the handcuffs.</p><p>"Dont go anywhere", Dinah chuckled.</p><p>"Oh very funny", Laurel growled "quick go!". Dinah quickly dropped to the floor as the door opened, shuffling under the bed as quietly and quickly as she could, Laurels carpet scratching her exposed skin.</p><p>Felicity walked in her eyes searching for Laurels bedroom plant freezing as they fell on Laurel.</p><p>"Oh..Laurel hey..I'm sorry did I wake you?", Felicity said startled.</p><p>Pretending she had just woken up Laurel gave a fake yawn "hey Felicity what are you doing here?". </p><p>"You said you were out of town so I thought I should water your plants", Felicity said holding up the jug for emphasis. "I thought you were supposed to be away?", she said confused hoping she hadnt got the wrong week.</p><p>"Oh yea..I umm..got back late last night". Laurel smiled "thanks for doing my plants".</p><p>"No worries I may as well do the last one", Felicity smiled as she walked across the room heading to the plant in the window.</p><p>Dinah shuffled across the floor as Felicity walked around the room, grunting at all the shoes Laurel had under her bed as a pair of stilettos poked her sides.</p><p>"Ok all done", Felicity grinned as she turned around.</p><p>"Thanks", Laurel smiled hoping the blonde would leave now.</p><p>"Hey seeing as you're up you want to do something?", Felicity grinned.</p><p>"No I got in pretty late I think I'll just stay in bed today", Laurel said pretending to be tired and closing her eyes.</p><p>"Right of course sorry!", Felicity babbled "I will leave you to your beauty sleep...hey isnt that Dinahs top?"she pointed to a top on the floor. </p><p>Dinah cursed at her clumsiness.</p><p>"Yea she leant it to me", Laurel quickly covered.</p><p>"Oh ok, so cute you two are in the wearing each others clothes stage you're so cute together!".</p><p>"Uh huh", Laurel said waiting for her to leave, instead Felicity sat on the edge of her bed.</p><p>"I know you two have only just kind of started dating but you really like her dont you?". Felicity grinned.</p><p>"Sure do", Laurel said dismissively "hey Felicity I'm really tired".</p><p>"Right yes! Sorry! Sweet dreams!". Felicity got up making her way to the door.</p><p>Underneath the bed Dinah had spotted the key to the handcuffs right by Felicitys foot she carefully tried to grab it but retracted her hand as felicity stood up.</p><p>Felicity saw something shiney picking it up analysing the key "hey Laurel?" She turned to ask.</p><p>"Sleeping!", Laurel growled not opening her eyes.</p><p>"Right! Sorry", Felicity took the key putting it in her pocket without thinking then picking up the jug headed to the kitchen and put the jug away before leaving the apartment locking the door behind her.</p><p>-</p><p>"Well that was close", Laurel giggled as she heard Dinah shuffling out from under the bed. "I thought she'd never leave!", Laurel rolled her eyes, "now where were we?". </p><p>"Um Laurel? Felicity took the key". Dinah grunted as she stood up wiping the carpet fluff off her stomach. "And you really need a better place for your shoes!". </p><p>"Please tell me you're kidding", Laurel moaned.</p><p>"Guess you will be tied up all day", Dinah chuckled.</p><p>"Not..funny". Laurel scowled.</p><p> "so you really like me huh?", Dinah teased. </p>

<p> "starting to like you a little less", Laurel said sarcastically, Dinah just grinned at her. </p>

<p>"I think she went in the kitchen, I'll have a look for it, if not I'll have to go home and get the spare key". Dinah quickly threw her clothes back on.</p><p>"Or you could just get my toolbox", Laurel sighed.</p><p>"Hey these are my police handcuffs I need to look after them", Dinah ignored the glare Laurel was giving her as she headed out to the kitchen.</p><p>Checking Felicity had definitely left she started checking all the drawers before heading back to the bedroom.</p><p>"No sign of it she must have taken it by accident "!.</p><p>"Unbelievable ", Laurel closed her eyes, this was not how today was supposed to go...</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can", Dinah flicked her hair as she made herself presentable then pressed her lips against Laurels, "oh btw I really like you too", she winked before heading out. </p><p>Laurel smiled blushing slightly, letting out a big sigh as she heard the front door shut. She flexed her wrists against the restraints, and figured she might as well have a nap ..not like she could do anything else.</p><p>Dinah started her car but before she pulled out she laughed out loud, she laughed until the tears were literally rolling down her cheek. As soon as she composed herself she headed back to her place, as far as her and Laurels dates went this was definitely her favourite...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nurse Dinah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurels sick Dinah goes to take care of her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah walked into City Hall with their coffee order past the receptionist when she called out to her.</p><p>"Miss Lance isnt in today Captain ".</p><p>"Where is she?", Dinah asked frowning, Laurel hadnt mentioned any time off.</p><p>"Shes off sick, sounded pretty rough on the phone she asked me to bring her case files to hers after lunch sounds like she will be working from home this week". </p><p>"I'll go check on her pass me the files I can take them for you", Dinah smiled warmly at the receptionist who looked very relieved at not having to pay the DA a visit.</p><p>"Thank you Captain! ", she said smiling gratefully as she passed Dinah the files.</p><p>Dinah stopped at a Walmart on the way home before making her way to Laurels,  not wanting Laurel to get up she let herself in with the spare key Laurel had gotten back off Felicity and given to her.</p><p>"Laurel?",  Dinah called out as she made her way to the kitchen, no response. She walked down the hallway to Laurels bedroom, sure enough there she was. Dinah walked over sitting in the edge of the bed as Laurels eyes flickered open a little her nose was red and poor thing looked pale as a ghost.</p><p>"Hey", Laurel croaked.</p><p>"Hey prettybird", Dinah smiled stroking Laurels hair, it stuck to Laurels face with sweat, "you're really burning up", Dinah frowned. "Have you taken any tablets?".</p><p>"No..cant move..too cold". Laurel grumbled snuggling into the sheets and coughing.</p><p>"Right well I got you a coffee but it's cold now so I'll go make you new one but first I need to take your temperature ok?". Laurel nodded.</p><p>Dinah made her way back to her bag of supplies getting out the thermometer and making a brew she headed back.</p><p>"Here you go pretty bird you can't have tablets until you've eaten let's get some liquids in you first", Laurel sat up shakily in bed taking the coffee gratefully but the smell made her nauseous. </p><p>"Ok let's take your temperature..ooops".Laurel looked up at Dinah.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She croaked putting the coffee down for fear of being sick again.</p><p>"I um...may have been in a  rush to get here and kind of picked up the wrong thermometer..", Dinah sighed.</p><p>"Doesnt matter what brand it is", Laurel said confused, her head was starting to spin she groaned as she led back down.</p><p>"No I mean its um..it doesnt go in your mouth.." Dinah didnt know whether to laugh or kick herself.</p><p>To her surprise Laurel laughed! </p><p>"You got me a rectal thermometer?", Laurel laughed so hard she started coughing again she finally stopped groaning as her body ached.</p><p>"Yea is that ok?". Dinah suppressed her own urge to laugh.</p><p>Laurel rolled on to her front slowly "if you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you", she said as she felt Dinah pull her pyjama bottoms off.</p><p>"I promise...our little secret", Dinah grinned as she inserted the thermometer, Laurel let out a little squeak of surprise,  "you ok?" Dinah giggled.</p><p>"Its cold", Laurel grumbled.</p><p>"Yea it's really high you definitely have a fever", Dinah said pulling it out after a few minutes. </p><p>"You dont say", Laurel grumbled sarcastically.</p><p>"Bed rest for you pretty bird, just call me nurse Dinah",  Dinah beamed.</p><p>"When I feel better will you wear a nurse outfit for me?" Laurel grinned.</p><p>"Absolutely ", Dinah smiled kissing Laurels sweaty forehead, "but for now rest".</p><p>-</p><p>Rest of the day Laurel kept throwing up any food Dinah gave her, all she could keep down was water. Even walking to the bathroom Dinah had to help her as her legs were so shaky.</p><p>Felicity rang.</p><p>"Hows the patient?", she asked concerned. </p><p>"Ill", Dinah said cheekily.</p><p>"Well yes obviously ".. Felicity rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Shes got a fever I'm going to stay here for a few days".</p><p>"Oooh you two going to play doctors and nurses?", Felicity teased.</p><p>"Dont think Laurel can play much right now without throwing up" Dinah looked at the sleeping canary her heart clenching at seeing her lover looking so pale.</p><p>"Well shes in good hands I'll leave you two to it, team arrow can handle things, let me know if either of you need anything ".</p><p>"Thanks Felicity ' Dinah hung up. Making her way over to Laurel she sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Laurel?" Laurel groaned in response. </p><p>"I've made you some tomato soup, think you can keep it down?" She stroked Laurels face gently caressing her cheek, poor thing had sweated through her 2nd lot of pyjamas.</p><p>"No promises", Laurel groaned sitting up as Dinah passed her the soup. </p><p>"I'm going to run you a bath that ok?", Dinah said softly, Laurel nodded sipping the warm soup.</p><p>Dinah had just finished running the bath when she could hear Laurel chucking up in the bucket she had left by her bed. Walking in to Laurels room she took the bucket Laurel sat there looking very sorry for herself.</p><p>"Come on pretty bird", Dinah soothed, "put your arm round me", Laurel didnt argue just did as she was told letting Dinah take most of her weight as she led her to the bathroom. She stood there shaking as Dinah stripped her clothes off, she hated being Ill, she had never let anyone see her this weak..ever!</p><p>But with Dinah she didnt feel vulnerable she felt..safe. it was actually kind of nice having someone to look after her, it was so overwhelming she started crying.</p><p>Dinah stood there shocked as Laurel just started crying, "hey pretty bird its ok", she pulled Laurel into a hug her naked body covered in goosebumps. "You'll feel better soon it's just a bug". Dinah said rubbing her back as Laurel rested her head in the crook of her kneck.</p><p>"Its not that", Laurel sniffed the tears falling quicker than she could wipe them away, "I've just never had anyone look after me like this...not since my dad". Laurels eyes were red and puffy her body started to shake from the cold.</p><p>"I'll always look after you pretty bird ok?", Dinah gently wiped her thumbs across her cheeks wiping away the tears, holding her face gently she kissed each cheek and smiled at the beautiful eyes gazing back at her, "now get in the bath", Dinah said helping Laurel step in and sit down.</p><p>Laurel felt the warmth wrap around her body, the hot water soothing her aching  muscles oh it felt so good! She moaned happily.</p><p>Dinah chuckled at the look on her lovers face, "right I'll be back in a bit, enjoy" she kissed Laurels cheek again before leaving to empty the puke bucket.</p><p>She changed Laurels bed sheets and got some clean pyjamas before heading back into the bathroom where Laurel sat happily,her smile getting bigger upon seeing Dinah again.</p><p>"Hey you", she smiled showing off her cute dimples.</p><p>"Hey", Dinah grinned kneeling next to her "how are you feeling?".</p><p>"Weak", Laurel replied honestly.</p><p>"Want me to wash your hair?", Dinah asked. </p><p>Laurel smiled and nodded letting Dinah run warm water over her hair then run her fingers through it with shampoo, she had never felt so pampered...so loved. But this wasnt love she reminded herself, Dinah was being a good samaritan they were just dating, so far they had kept it mostly casual. Dinah was doing this like she would for anyone, it didnt mean anything...right?</p><p>Dinah finished washing her hair Laurel felt her body calling her to sleep, Dinah helped her get out and dried her off before getting her dressed and put her to bed, the canary asleep within seconds. </p><p>Dinah stood there for a while just looking at her sleeping beauty,  she hated seeing her so Ill but part of her was enjoying looking after her, she liked that Laurel was comfortable enough to let Dinah see her so weak, it meant alot to both of them.</p><p> Maybe after this they could move past just dating and actually call themselves an item? Did Laurel want that? Dinah did. She sighed and closed the door.</p><p>-</p><p>By the end of the week Laurel felt much better, she wolfed down everything Dinah cooked for her gratefully.</p><p>"Slow down pretty bird " Dinah laughed.</p><p>"Sorry D", Laurel smiled swallowing the last bite "was just so hungry".</p><p>"I'll put that down to my amazing cooking skills and not the fact that you've barely eaten for 3 days", Dinah chuckled. Looking at Laurel with a soft look in her eye she added "it's good to see you're feeling better".</p><p>She couldnt hide the hint of sadness in her voice at the idea of having to go. Go back to the way things were, to work, to her own apartment.</p><p>Laurel felt the same it had been nice living with Dinah for the past week, even if she had been asleep for most of it it had always made her feel safe waking up knowing Dinah was there, she hated the idea of Dinah leaving...</p><p>"Guess I'd better go", Dinah smiled sadly. "I'll see you at work next week".</p><p>"Yea um..thanks for looking after me this week D it means alot", she grabbed Dinahs hand Dinah instinctively started rubbing circles on hers.</p><p>"Anytime pretty bird " she smiled leaning in for a kiss. </p><p>"Sure you dont want to stay for a bit of fun?", Laurel offered, she wanted to thank Dinah some way.</p><p>"When you're 100% pretty bird you're still a little weak,just take it easy over the weekend and we can play next week ok?", Dinah grinned.</p><p>"Its a date", Laurel purred going back for another make out session.</p><p>-</p><p>Monday morning Laurel strolled into the police department feeling better than she had in a long time, she walked to Dinahs office to find it empty. Grabbing a rookie she asked him where Dinah was.</p><p>"Shes off sick", he replied before quickly scurrying away fearing the wrath of the DA.</p><p>Laurel smiled broadly as she headed back out, she made her way over to the pharmacy, this was great! With Dinah sick she could repay the favour and be around her more without looking needy!</p><p>"Can I have a thermometer please?" She asked the pharmacist. </p><p>"Which one?" He grunted.</p><p>Laurel grinned.</p><p>"Rectal please".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The L word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel accidentally drops the L word</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinahs phone rang, she saw the caller ID and smiled.</p><p>"Well hello pretty bird", she cooed.</p><p>"Good morning to you too", Laurel said yawning as she did so.</p><p>"What are you upto?", Dinah purred.</p><p>"Running late for work thanks to you!", Laurel snapped, Dinah chuckled as she imagined the DA running into work all flustered, with the hickey on her kneck that Dinah gave her from last night.</p><p>"Aww did I wear you out last night?", she teased.</p><p>"Oh please! Dont flatter yourself Drake!", Laurel snapped back playfully glad Dinah was unable to see the big smile on her face. She strutted into City hall towards her office her high heels announcing her arrival as they clicked along the corridor. </p><p>"Good morning Miss Lance", her assistant smiled giving her a knowing look. </p><p>"Hi Melinda push my 2 o clock to 3!".</p><p>"Yes Miss Lance".</p><p>Laurel clicked her office door shut she could hear Dinah chuckling down the phone.</p><p>"What's so funny?", she asked.</p><p>"You know your assistants name is Michelle right?".</p><p>"It is? I've been calling her Melinda for like 3 months!", Laurel laughed "why didnt you tell me before?". Dinah couldnt stop giggling at her lover.</p><p>"Shes your assistant Laurel it's not hard to learn someone's name", she cracked up, typical Laurel.</p><p>"You're right I should make more of an effort I guess ", Laurel huffed.</p><p>There was a knock on her door then her assistant walked in with a pile of files for her.</p><p>"Here you go Miss Lance".</p><p>"Thank you Michelle ". Laurel smiled.</p><p>Her assistant gave her a weird look followed by an awkward silence before shutting the door behind her.</p><p>"What was that about?", Laurel grumbled. She heard Dinah roaring with laughter down the phone.</p><p>"You were right her name was Melinda!", Dinah roared tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p>Laurel stood hands on hips "you're a cow bag! You know that?! Now shes gonna think I'm a right moron!" Laurel smirked. The sound of Dinahs laughter filled her ears, it was the best sound..even if it was at her own expense. </p><p>"Well played Drake", she grumbled taking her seat.</p><p>Wiping her eyes calming down Dinah looked around to see officers giving her funny looks too, quickly composing herself she smiled picturing Laurels face right now, probably pouting cutely.</p><p>"You suck! You know that!", Laurel chuckled. She loved that they were at this stage where they could just be playful with each other. Looking after Dinah a few weeks ago had been great neither of them wanted her to leave but when Dinah felt better there was no reason for Laurel not to go back to her own apartment,  no reason either of them would admit anyway.</p><p>"Sorry pretty bird I'll make it up to you tonight?", Dinah said still grinning.</p><p>"Damn right you will", Laurel flirted back. If tonight was going to be anything like last night she was in for a treat! </p><p>"Ok pretty bird I'll see you after work".</p><p>"I cant wait ", Laurel grinned before frowning at her stack of paperwork already wishing it was evening so she could get her hands on Dinah or rather let Dinah get her hands on her... She picked it up and started sorting through the paperwork.</p><p>"See you later Lance".Dinah said seductively.</p><p>"Ok love you", Laurel smiled. The smile froze on her face as she realised what she had just said, her eyes went wide in horror. Silence on the other end of the phone...</p><p>For one split second Laurel hoped Dinah had already hung up.</p><p>"Did you just say..?" Laurel hung up quickly.</p><p>She sat in silence staring at her phone as if it were a bomb.</p><p>"Fuck!". She shouted</p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck!"</p><p>-</p><p>Felicity was working on her latest invention prototype when she heard her alarm system.</p><p>"Laurel Lance is at the front door", her automated system told her.</p><p>"Let her in", Felicity said confused as to Laurels visit, had she agreed to lunch today and just forgotten?</p><p>"Hey Laurel what's up?", Felicity smiled warmly as her friend rushed in looking flustered. </p><p>"Hey!", Laurel said "sorry are you busy?".</p><p>"Always but never too busy to help a friend", Felicity said patting the chair next to her, "what's up?".</p><p>Laurel stood there awkwardly playing with her hands not sure how to start.</p><p>"Laurel?", Felicity said curiously. </p><p>"I think I fucked up", she said worridly.</p><p>"With what?", Felicity said hoping Laurel hadnt gone all 'Black Siren 'on them again.</p><p>"I may have accidentally told Dinah ...". Laurel paused not wanting to say it again.</p><p>"Told Dinah what?", Felicity pushed.</p><p>"You know when you say something and then you realise after what you've said?" </p><p>"All the time", Felicity said flatly "like all the time!", she chuckled letting out a cute snort. </p><p>"Well that's what I did! We were playing and talking and then..we were saying goodbye and it just slipped out!", Laurel said clearly trying not to panic but failing miserably.</p><p>"Why what did you say?", Felicity asked intrigued. </p><p>"I said...that I love her", Laurel cringed slightly gauging her friends reaction. </p><p>"Omg! That's great!" Felicity exclaimed jumping up and clapped her hands together,  confused by Laurels lack of enthusiasm she quickly sat back down "that is great..right?" , she said confused. </p><p>"No it's not Felicity!", Laurel shouted, all her defences going back up and her anger for making herself vulnerable making her lash out at her closest friend.</p><p>"Its a fucking disaster!" Laurel paced around and around the table nervously making Felicity dizzy.</p><p>"Ok stop!", she shouted as Laurel stopped and looked at her like she might break any second or kill someone...with Laurel you never quite knew...</p><p>"Do you?" Felicity asked cautiously. </p><p>"Do I what?", Laurel snapped.</p><p>"Love her?", Felicity said.</p><p>Laurel looked down folding her arms around herself before answering.</p><p>"Yes", she said eventually "I mean I've never felt this way before..about anyone".</p><p>"And what did she say?", Felicity asked.</p><p>"I didnt exactly give her a chance to answer". Laurel groaned.</p><p>"What do you mean?".</p><p>"I hung up".</p><p>"Ok so you freaked out that's ok! This is all new to you but Laurel dont you see?" Felicity giggled like a school girl.</p><p>"See what?"Laurel groaned.</p><p>"You're finally opening up! This is great!, and what's more you said it first! That's always terrifying! And who knows maybe Dinah feels the same way?", she said cheerfully.</p><p>Laurel looked like she might cry.</p><p>"But what if she doesnt?", she whined.</p><p>Felicity felt for her friend "look Laurel love is absolutely terrifying ok?" She said stroking Laurels arms "sometimes it all works out and other times it just ends in heartbreak that's just how love is you have to just take the plunge and you've already taken the first step by admitting your feelings!".</p><p>"By accident!", Laurel snapped.</p><p>"Doesnt matter! It came out and now its out there and you cant take it back". Felicity grinned.</p><p>Laurel threw her head back and let out a loud groan.</p><p>"This isnt helping!", she sighed sitting down.</p><p>"Dinah and I had a nice dynamic you know? It was fun and casual! No pressure just..us!.. and then I go and drop the 'L bomb'!" She put her head in her hands covering her face "aaahhh why did I have to go and do that? I've ruined everything!".</p><p>Felicity put her arm around her friend, "or this is simply the beginning of something great?", she encouraged.</p><p>"What do I do now Felicity?", Laurel sighed leaning her head on her friends shoulder, Felicity put her arm around her and kissed her head.</p><p>"Now? Now you wait"...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will Dinah say? I dont even know yet ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I l u 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinah brings pizza</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel paced around her apartment checking her phone every 2 minutes, she hadnt heard from Dinah all day no texts to say she had finished work and was on her way...nothing.</p><p>A few times Laurel picked up the phone and started to text 'what did you want for tea?'then she would delete it and throw her phone in a huff just to pick it up 2 minutes later repeating the process.</p><p>Did Dinah feel the same way? Maybe there was a slim chance she hadnt heard what Laurel said? Maybe Laurel could just play this off as a bad mobile connection? She sighed miserably as she looked at the clock on the wall, 8.20pm. Dinah was supposed to be here 20minutes ago...maybe she was spooked by Laurels admission, maybe this was the end of their arrangement?</p><p>As the minutes continued to tick by Laurel poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch feeling rejected, maybe Dinah wasnt coming . She had freaked her out and ruined everything, Laurel moaned and it wasnt before long before she had polished off the whole bottle...</p><p>-</p><p>A banging on her door brought her to, she shot up looking at the clock ...11.15pm. </p><p>"Laurel? Are you awake?", Dinahs voice filled the room making the canaries heart flutter, quickly hiding the empty bottle of wine underneath a cushion and checking herself in the mirror Laurel answered the door.</p><p>"Hey you", Dinah grinned back at her "was starting to worry you had fallen asleep". She held a box of pizza under her arms the smell making Laurel drool, "can I come in? I bring food", Dinah lifted the pizza box for emphasis.</p><p>"Fine", Laurel rolled her eyes playfully letting the fellow canary follow her in, "and fyi I prefer Chinese to pizza", she snapped.</p><p>"Well I hope you like it, I had it made special just for you", Dinah winked putting the box down on the kitchen side as she went and sat down on the sofa, taking Laurel by the hand with her.</p><p> "God what a long day! First the mayor brings me paperwork that kept me glued to my desk all day! Then my phone died on me and just as I was getting ready to leave I get called to debrief some new cadets! Thought I'd never get out of there...sorry I'm late...forgive me?". Dinah flashed Laurel that beautiful smile that made her heart flutter every time.</p><p>"Fine! You're forgiven!", Laurel smirked as Dinah started rubbing her thumb over the back of Laurels hand.</p><p>'So her phone died?that explains the radio silence' she thought to herself, 'and shes not bringing up the phone call so I guess we are pretending it never happened', Laurel didnt know how to feel about that...on the one hand it was good they could go back to their normal dynamic...but on the other hand it had been a relief telling Dinah how she really felt, she didnt want to pretend anymore....</p><p>"You ok pretty bird?", Dinah looked at her slightly worried "you totally checked out just then, where did you go?", she stroked a strand of Laurels hair tucking it behind her ear, her hands were so soft grazing Laurels cheek slightly Laurel couldnt help but lean into the touch closing her eyes letting out a soft hum.</p><p>"Nothing...I'm just hungry", Laurel said quickly getting up and grabbing the pizza box, "what toppings did you get?", she asked lifting the lid and gasping.</p><p>Dinah smiled as Laurel stood there silently,she got up off the sofa making her way over and wrapping her arms around Laurel hugging her from behind and kissing her kneck. </p><p>Laurel looked down at the pizza it was vegetarian her favourite but Dinah had moved the vegetables to spell out a message. </p><p>"I love you too" spelt out in mushrooms, peppers and tomatoes.</p><p>Laurel stood there stunned, Dinahs breath on her kneck as she nuzzled into her.</p><p>"Do you like it?", Dinah giggled turning Laurel around to face her.</p><p>"I wasnt sure you heard..." Laurel stammered still trying to take it all in.</p><p>"Oh I heard you...", Dinah grinned  holding Laurels hands in hers "I also know you freaked out right after", she giggled.</p><p>"How did you know?....Felicity!", Laurel grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah shes not great with keeping secrets that one", Dinah chuckled pulling Laurel closer. </p><p>"So you do...I mean...you know?", Laurel was glad Dinah had hold of her as she felt her legs might give way any moment.</p><p>"You mean do I love you?", Dinah teased, Laurel nodded sheepishly.</p><p>"Yes I do", Dinah said matter of factly "I have for quite some time".</p><p>"You have?", Laurels eyes went wide as she finally found her voice again 'but arent you scared?I mean this changes everything ", Laurel could hear the panic in her own voice.</p><p>"No I'm not scared", Dinah said soothing her very soul, "I love you and you are worthy of that love, and thanks to your little slip up this morning I know you feel the same way", Dinah smiled making her eyes light up, Laurel had never seen someone look so beautiful. </p><p>"I love you D!", she blurted out.</p><p>Dinah chuckled pulling her in for a kiss only releasing her for a second "I love you too", before pulling her back in for another kiss  pushing her slowly towards the bedroom.</p><p>"Wait what about the pizza?", Laurel panted as Dinah pinned her against her bedroom door , her eyes full of lust and her heart full of love.</p><p>"We'll eat later", she growled picking Laurel up, Laurel giggled with excitement wrapping her legs around her lover as she carried her in and laid her gently on the bed.</p><p>"If it's ok with you I'd like to make love to my girlfriend now", Dinah purred in her ear pinning her to the bed, grinding against her making her moan.</p><p>Laurels heart leapt at the title 'girlfriend'! "Mmm sounds good to me Captain", she smiled looking at her girlfriend lovingly.</p><p>She had a girlfriend! Her! Laurel Lance was officially in a relationship, with Dinah Drake of all people! Who would have guessed? And she had never been happier!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>